


Abigail the Tree Girl

by EchoGhost



Series: Phanniemay & Dannymay Challenges [10]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Abigail the Tree Girl Saga, Clueless Danny Fenton, Danny has always been weird, Gen, Haunted Amity Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGhost/pseuds/EchoGhost
Summary: Danny didn’t see his first ghost at 14.
Series: Phanniemay & Dannymay Challenges [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847095
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	1. Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of my own overarching lore which I’ve dubbed the Abigail the Tree Girl Saga, it was continued in the 2017 Phanniemay fic Stories, then in 2018 prompt Call Back, then most recently in 2020 for the prompt Second Chances.  
> I have gathered them all here for your reading ease and enjoyment.

It was late, it must have been hours since she had heard Jack’s bedtime story voice through the Baby Monitor in Danny’s room. The only sounds in the house now were the soft breathing of her sleeping family and her, working through the night.

It was mostly calculations and some drawings for the blueprints so she didn’t worry about causing too much noise. 

She was so focused on her work that she hadn’t quite registered the sound at first; a gentle creak of the floorboards above, a rush of static, and her baby’s babble. She perked up a bit when she heard his voice wondering what could have woken him she looked to the nearby clock and grimaced when she saw the time. Maybe he was getting hungry for a little early morning breakfast?

Then it happened again, more static came over the monitor, and Danny babbled, almost as if in response. She set down her tools to check up on him. Hopefully, it was just some sleep-deprived driven worry and everything was fine. But it wouldn’t hurt to check.

She carried the baby monitor in her hand and carefully turned down the volume as she walked up the stairs, careful to avoid the steps that always creaked.

Maddie was almost to the door when she heard Danny giggle, she paused in the hall and held the monitor close to her ear, through the static is almost sounded like there was a voice, but it was so hard to tell. 

She opened to the door quickly only to find nothing wrong, expect that her baby had somehow managed to get out of his crib to sit in the center of the room.

* * *

One time, when Danny was five, Jack left him in the living room for just a moment to grab a quick snack for them only to return to an empty room. He called for him hoping it was just a harmless game of hide and seek. Then Jack noticed that the basement door was open. He quickly barreled down the stairs and found his son sitting in the middle of the lab playing with an old toy rocket ship. The weirdest part was that Jack didn’t recognize the toy. It only got weirder when he asked Danny where he had gotten it.

Jack expected to hear a simple answer, like “from mom” or even “grandma sent it to me” but that wasn’t the answer he got. Danny said he got it from the shooting star man. Concerned Jack asked who that was. Danny told him that the shooting star man could glow. He said that he had fallen through the ceiling, opened the basement door, and floated partway down the stairs. Then he told Danny he had a gift for him that he could only get if he went downstairs himself.

When Jack told his wife about that later they agreed to take the toy away to examine it. When the test results came back they tried not to focus on how hard he cried when they refused to give it back.

* * *

A few weeks into the school year Maddie got a call home from Danny’s third-grade teacher. She asked if Maddie could talk to Danny about not spreading scary stories, it was starting to weird the other kids out, and he was clearly too old for imaginary friends. Maddie wasn’t quite sure what she was talking about, he didn’t say anything about it when he was at home. The teacher explained that Danny had this whole story about an imaginary girl who lived in the tree on the playground. 

Later Maddie asked Danny about the girl and he said her name was Abigail and that she was mostly just a shadow up in the branches. He said she never left the tree but was nice to talk to. She suggested that maybe Danny say goodbye to Abigail so he could play with the other kids instead. 

The next day Danny came home covered in little scratches. When Maddie asked what happened Danny wouldn’t talk about it. When she called the school, the secretary said that Danny and another little boy named Dash had climbed the tree in the playground. When the supervisor came to get them out, Dash scrambled down just fine, but Danny had gotten stuck. Luckily one of the janitors was able to climb up and get him out. The thing was that they weren’t even sure how he had gotten himself tangled up in those tightly woven branches. From what the secretary had heard, as she relayed the message to Maddie, was that it almost looked like the tree had just suddenly grown around him. 

The secretary laughed it off, but it didn’t stop Maddie from taking Jack to investigate it later that night. The next day a fence had been put up, they said it was to keep the kids from getting hurt. It also helped keep whatever was in that tree away from Danny.

* * *

During his freshman year, Danny got more and more distant. Maddie worried but didn’t want to smother him either. He seemed more secretive and skittish lately. She wondered if all the increased activity from the portal bothered him. Maybe he was experiencing even more ghost activity than they realized but was afraid to tell them. 

She wondered sometimes if he had figured it out. If he somehow put the little clues together and discovered the one thing she felt guilty about to this very day. Did he know why they had called him down to the lab when they went to turn on the portal for the first time? Because they were about to do something new, and potentially dangerous, something that they shouldn’t have their children be there to witness. 

But Danny had always seemed to attract the exact kind of thing they were looking for. And if anything was going to happen with that portal, surely it would be more effective with him there.


	2. Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for Danny to finish up taking down a ghost, Tucker tells Sam of a weird incident from their elementary school days.

Danny had flown off ahead to take care of the ghost. It was one of the mindless animal types that generally were more of a nuisance than actually problem causing. 

Tucker stops to catch his breath, “I think he’s got this.”

Sam nods seeing that Danny is still in view, “You wanna just hang out here?” she jabs her thumb towards the playground nearby.

Tucker nods and they head towards the swings. He tosses Danny’s backpack aside and takes a seat.

“Man, I haven’t been here in forever,” his feet just barely pushing off the ground as he looks towards the elementary school.

“Oh, you guys went here?” 

“Yeah, I thought we told you that back when we meet in middle school?”

Sam shrugs, “Probably,” she kicks off a little harder and lets the moment carry her.

Tucker’s snicker grabs her attention, “What?”

“You’re in my shower Sam.”

Sam’s head knocks back in annoyance, “Oh my god, what are you five?” she swings harder so they no longer are in sync. 

She does her best to ignore his immaturity when a large Oak tree caught her attention. “Hey, what’s with the tree fence?” she stops short and points to the small fence that surrounds the large tree, it seems like it’s too close to really stop anyone from doing anything.

“Oh, that? That was to keep us from climbing it. I think it used to be farther out.”

“Just telling you guys not to do something wasn’t enough?”

Tucker laughs and stops swing to talk to her better, “Well it was at first. But Danny’s actually the reason it went up.”

“Really? I can’t picture him being such a trouble maker.”

“I think he got dared up or something?” Tucker thinks for a moment, tapping his lips in concentration, “Yeah that’s right! The tree girl!”

“Tree girl?”

“Yeah back in, like, third grade, Danny had this imaginary friend who lived up in the tree. Aw man, he was so convinced she was real too. I think she even had a name, like this supernormal name. What was it again? Oh right, Abigail.”

“Abigail the tree girl?”

“Yeah, I was almost convinced she was real too. The way he described her and talked to her every recess. If it wasn’t for the fact that he was the only one who ever saw her.”

“That doesn't explain the fence though?”

“Oh right! So one day Dash and a few other kids start teasing Danny about how the tree girl isn’t real. And then says that the only way to prove it is to go up and bring her down, right. And everyone starts egging them on, like ‘yeah that makes sense go up and get her if she’s there.’ but then Danny gets really against the idea, at first we all think it’s cuz we aren’t supposed to climb the tree and Danny’s one to follow the rules right? But no. he starts saying if they go up they won’t be able to come down. But Dash basically points out how convenient of an excuse that is, of course not with those words cuz we were like eight and I think he still doesn't know those words.”

The two let out a quick chuckle before Tucker continued his story. “So Dash starts saying if Danny won’t go up to get her then he will. And up he goes, no hesitation, and then Danny keeps trying to call him down, but that just makes Dash go higher. Then Danny gets the nerve to follow him up! And now I’m there like, ‘Dude you just said not to go up and now you’re going up? What are you doing?’ but he’s so focused on getting Dash out of the tree he isn't listening to me. And then the teachers finally notice all of us by the tree and start yelling at us to get out of there and Dash jumps out of the tree and runs off before he gets in trouble but Danny doesn't come down. And everyone else has scattered but he’s still up there. And then he starts freaking out. Somehow he got stuck and can’t get down, but he’s blaming the tree girl. And the teachers can’t get him to calm down enough to climb back down, and he’s up really high so we can’t even really see him from the ground. A janitor ends up climbing up there, and then all these leaves and sticks start falling down. And when they come down Danny’s got all these little scratches from the tree branches and the janitor says that Danny got stuck in some weird tree nest, like, all these branches had grown together and somehow Danny got caught inside. I think it was like when you get your hand stuck in a railing, kind of thing.”

“Did he ever say how he got stuck? Like did he fall in or something?”

“That’s the weirdest part. He wouldn’t talk about it. And after that, he never went near the tree again. I wonder if he remembers it?” Tucker leaned back a little in the swing to see Danny use the thermos and end the fight.

“You know, something about that doesn't feel right.”

“What do ya mean?”

“It’s just, Danny’s a terrible liar. Are you sure he was making it up? Maybe there is something up there?”

Tucker turned to her with a raised brow, “Are you trying to tell me you think the overactive imagination of an eight-year-old is trustworthy?”

“You really think that it’s such a stretch that a tree is haunted?”

“But that was at least 6 years before the portal accident.”

“Well, he does have a ghost sense.”

“No way!” he stood up from the swing so fast it flailed in his absence. 

“Fine, let’s just ask him! Then you’ll see I’m right.”

“20 bucks you’re wrong!”

“Fine! 20 bucks  _ I’m right _ !” Sam jumped out of the swing and held out her hand to seal the deal.

The friends shook on it as Danny landed beside them. “What are you doing?” he asked with a chuckle as he transformed back into his human form.

“Hey Danny, do you remember Abigail?” Tucker asked quickly handing Danny his backpack.

“Abigail?” Danny questioned as he slipped the thermos into his bag.

“Yeah, the tree girl.” Sam clarified as she pointed to the tree.

Danny turned to where she was pointing and froze. 

Sam and Tucker looked at each other. Was he remembering or did he see something?

“We should go.” Danny turned abruptly away and quickly walked between his friends.

They couldn’t help but noticed the fine mist of his ghost sense trail behind him as they followed him out.


	3. Call Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something spooks Danny in his old elementary playground and it isn't until he gets home that he realizes what exactly it was.

It was about three blocks from the school before Danny finally stopped his very stiff and brisk walk away from the elementary playground. Turning to his friends he asked, “So do either of you need to get home before me? Cause I could give you a quick lift or…”

Sam cut him off “Are you seriously not going to say anything about what just happened back there?”

“Nope.”

“Seriously dude? We nearly ran out of there.” Tucker added. He knew Danny could be stubborn sometimes, but this was ridiculous.

“Well, it’s late and we should be getting home so,” he changed back into his ghost form and started to float off the sidewalk, “if you guys don’t need anything I’ll just be going. Bye”

“Wow, did he really just check his wrist like it was a watch and leave?” Sam crossed her arms with a huff.

“Yup.”

“Well, clearly that means I’m right. Something is up in that tree.”

Tucker groaned and he shoved his hand into his pocket to fish out his wallet. “Fine. but I don’t think I have twenty bucks right now.” opening his wallet proved him right. Just a couple of fives, a few crumpled ones, and an almost filled in frequent shake card for the nasty burger.

“How much you got?” she asked leaning to look.

“Just ten,” he said letting the corners of the two fives pop up into view.

“How about half now and half when he finally admits what happened?” She held out her hand.

Figuring that it might take at least a week for Danny to even admit he was hiding anything, let alone actually tell them what, seemed like enough time to check his house for loose change and lost bills. He handed the money over in agreement.

* * *

Danny didn’t bother with using the front door when he came home, he just phased through his bedroom window and hovered over his bed glad to finally be home. He unslung his backpack and tossed it on the end of his bed.

He wasn’t sure how long he stayed floating above his bed, in ghost form with the door wide open until he heard the top stare creek. Quickly changing back and letting gravity take over he pulled his backpack towards himself to open it before whoever was there got in view, and judging by the sound of the footsteps it was either his mom or Jazz.

His mom’s head popped into view just as he flipped open the first textbook that he could grab.

“Oh, you are home. When did you get in?”

“Just a bit ago.” he shrugged.

Maddie thought aloud, “Hmmm, maybe I was still in the lab and that’s why I didn’t hear you.”

“Probably” Danny agreed, knowing by now it’s just easier to let people jump to their own conclusions than to try and make things up.

“Well, I’m happy to see you home before curfew. You get something to eat while you were out?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He didn’t, but he could just eat a big breakfast tomorrow… or lunch.

“Don’t stay up too late sweetie.”

“Okay, night mom.”

Maddie went off and Danny quickly got up to shut his door before he forgot again.

He flopped down on his bed again and stared at the ceiling. He was really hoping that his friends wouldn’t be bugging him about what happened at the playground tomorrow.

He sighed deeply, of course they would. And they wouldn’t stop until he caved.

But what was he supposed to tell them? That he thought he saw that imaginary friend he used to have again? Then again his ghost sense did go off…

He sat up abruptly. Why did his ghost sense go off? Does that mean that she’s a... But if she’s really a…

Oh boy.


	4. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being reminded of an odd moment in his childhood, Danny confronts a ghost of his past head-on.

Once the thought crossed his mind, he couldn’t shake it free. Could his old imaginary friend really have been a ghost this whole time? But that was years before the accident. Had he really been some sort of ghost freak his whole life? 

He shook the negative thought out of his mind, there was no need for that right now.

Danny hopped out of bed and was in-flight without hesitation. It wasn’t long until he was hovering above his old playground.

He touched down and turned back into his human form and stood just a few inches away from the fence around the old oak tree.

Why was standing here making him so nervous? Sure, he hadn’t been in this exact spot since he was eight, but it’s not like he didn’t spend all his time fighting ghosts now.

His ghost sense pulled his attention back up towards the darkened branches. 

“Danny is that you?” whispered a soft female voice from somewhere in the tangle of branches. 

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, he wasn’t really sure she’d recognize him after all this time, “Yeah it’s me.”

“Why’d you leave me, Danny? I thought we were friends?” she accused and saw as her eyes flared green.

“Because you scared me, Abigail. You moved the branches and trapped me up there.”

She was quiet for a moment before finally admitting, “I wasn’t trying to scare you.”

Danny sighed, “But you were trying to keep me up there.”

He could just barely make out her pouting face, “Maybe. It’s just so lonely up here and you were the only one to talk to me.”

“Well, why don’t you come down here and I’ll show you a place that’s a lot roomier than an old tree on a playground?”

“I don’t know how to come down.” 

He wasn’t sure if she was making herself more visible or if his eyes were just adjusting to the dark, but he could finally start to make out more of her shape, a vague outline of a shadow in the dark.

“I could come up and help you down?” he offered with a smile.

“You aren’t worried I’ll trap you again?” she asked twilling the end of her braid around her pointer finger.

“I think I could get out a little easier now,” he floated up so they were eye level and held out his hand. “Besides would you really be asking me that if you were going to do it?”

Everything on her was pitch black, her clothes, her skin, and her long braided hair that looped over her shoulders and across her neck. The only part of her that really stood out was her bright green eyes, now full of wonder as they gazed into his. 

“You can fly?” she asked in hushed amazement as he slowly led her out of the tangle of dark branches.

“Yeah, and so can you.” he pointed out once they were both clear.

She gasped in surprise and wobbled in the air.

He guided them both to the ground so she could get her  bearings . 

She gazed back at her former haunt idly fidgeting with the blunt end of her braid, “A lot has happened since we last spoke hasn’t it.”

Danny chuckled, “You have no idea.”


End file.
